Marshall and the Cowardly Pup Princess (Part 1)
This story is about how Marshall has an adventure and meets a cowardly princess and helps her save her kingdom. This story also teaches true courage and that you're never a coward if you believe in yourself. Here's the prologue: the pups are excited that a travelling projector man (who shows movies) is showing a movie about a kingdom of dogs and a puppy princess in Adventure Bay and only pets are allowed to see it. However, they look at the time and realize... They're late!!! Now let's begin the story... Dialogue (All the pets all have refreshments fit for what kind of animal they are) (Most of the seats are taken, but there's a 6 seats gap nearby) (The pups all hurry to the area) Chase: *Pants* We made it... Rubble: But most of the seats are taken. Where do we sit? (Marshall notices the 6 seats) Marshall: Look! There's some seats! (They hurry over to the seats) Rocky: This is so cool! We'll have a great view too. (He and Zuma are about to take some of the seats) (Suddenly, a big bulldog, a poodle, a chihuahua, and a boxer push them away) Boxer: Move it, runts! (They take the seats) Poodle: How about this, boys? Chihuahua: Yeah, the manager will never see us bothering everyone, right Rinty? Bulldog (Rinty): Right, Yipper! Marshall: What a bunch of bullies! Skye: Rocky, Zuma, are you guys all right? Zuma: Yeah... Marshall: Hey you guys! We got here first, so those seats are ours! Boxer: *Whiny voice* We got here first! *Normal voice* Get this, runt! We got these seats now! Yipper: Gram's right! These seats are ours now! Poodle: Vivica demands that you better not make us move! (The pups all whimper in fear) (The projector manger calls out) Manager: Attention everyone! It's time to start the movie, so owners please leave the area and have your pets seated! I repeat! Leave the area and make sure your pets are ready! (The pups walk away from the bullies) Marshall: That's wasn't fair! (The bullies all laugh) (The pups just lie down by a tree) Manager: Al lright, now, please try not to talk too loud or make a lot of noise and enjoy the show! (The lights nearby turn off and the projector starts playing the movie) (The movie shows a beautiful kingdom where the villagers are dogs and puppies) (The castle has bones decorated on the walls) (The movie narrator begins to talk) Narrator: Once upon a time, far, far away, there was a beautiful kingdom called Caninia. (The movie screen then shows a female Welsh Corgi puppy) (She's wearing a small crown with a bone with a red jewel in the middle, a pink dress, and a mint green cape) (Her collar is a golden necklace with a heart-shaped ruby in the center) (She's smiling and walking in the castle garden) In this kingdom, there lived a princess named Lulu, who was a happy, carefree pup. (The screen shows the bullies) Gram: That little runt's a princess? Yipper: Hey, she just tripped! Vivica: And she's crying! Rinty: I can tell that she's number five for the throne. Narrator: Caninia was a happy place... Pups: *Gasps* (The screen shows the kingdom over a dark cloud and cats) (The male cats are wearing wizard outfits) (The female cats are wearing witch outfits and are riding on brooms) Narrator: Until the sad day when the evil warlock Ace of Felincia and his cat forces attacked. (The villagers are running away from them) Female Villager: Run everyone! Run! Cat Witch: *cackles* (She claps her paws together which creates a magic pulse) (It zaps one of the villagers and he's turned into a small tree) (The other cat wizards and cat witches begin zapping the other villagers) (They all turn into different kinds of flowers, plants, and small trees) Female Villager: They're turning all of us into plants! (A Cat Witch zaps her and she turns into a pot of daisies) (The cats all attack the castle and do what they did to the villagers to the guards) (Ace stands on a roof of a building near the castle) Ace: *Laughs evilly* Now Caninia is the new Felincia! And it all belongs to me! I've been waiting a long time to get this kingdom! *laughs evilly* (The movie screen shows Princess Lulu in the throne crying in front of a small tree and a pot of red roses) Lulu: Mommy! Daddy! Don't let this happen to our kingdom! *Whimpers* (A Saint Bernard comes to her side) Saint Bernard: Lulu, we have to leave the castle! We can't do anything for them now! (The screen reverts to the pups) (They are worried about Princess Lulu, especially Marshall) Lulu: No! Ace will turn me into a plant! Vivica: She's not just a puppy, she's a baby puppy. Gram: What a coward, freaking out over a bunch of cats. Marshall: I wish those guys would quiet down and let everyone enjoy the movie. They're just full of hot air. Rubble: Ssh! *Whispers* They might hear you and come over here. Marshall: So, I'm not scared of them. Skye: If you weren't scared, then why didn't you let them get away with taking our seats? Marshall: I don't know. The manager said that the movie was starting and I was... scared. *sighs* Lulu: Please! Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you!? AAAAHHH!!!! (The pups look at the movie screen) (They missed part of the movie) (Lulu is in a mountainous area and is running away, scared) (She's being chased by a cat witch and cat wizard) Cats: *Cackle* Lulu: Please! Don't turn me into a plant! Take the kingdom if you want it! (The screen reverts back to the bullies) Gram: That runt is an embarrassment to dogs! Yipper: But look at her running away like the coward she is! Rinty: Yeah! (Rinty picks up a piece of cheese from a mouse's refreshments and throws it at the movie screen) Pups: *Gasp* (The bullies laugh) Vivica: Good one, Rinty! You got her on the crown! Marshall: I can't stand those dogs! They're the real embarrassment! Rocky: *Whispers* Marshall. Sshh! Manager: Marshall, is that you making all the noise back there!? Pups: Huh? (The manager walks over to them) Manager: I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Marshall: What!? Manager: Go on home now! (Marshall looks at the bullies who are snickering at him) Marshall: But sir-- Manager: No buts! Go on home! Marshall: Y-Yes, sir! (Marshall runs off as fast as he could) (Suddenly, a blue light ball appears out of the sky) (The light ball surrounds Marshall) Marshall: What's going on!? (The light ball carries him up into the sky) Hey! Put me down! I don't like heights above the Lookout! (The light ball suddenly zaps him in a mountainous area and disappears) To Be Continued... (click here for part 2) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts